Shiku Araya
Appearance Shiku is approximately 15 years of age. At a height of five feet and two inches, the girl is rather short in comparison to others her age. Shiku weighs 90lbs, and her body is very thin. Her stomach is full figure, and her body has a slight hourglass shape to it. Shiku's hips have a small amd shallow curve to them as well. The meister's hair is a blended dark blonde in colour, with faint auburn natural highlights underneath. Her hair is thick, but not bushy. Her hair is straight going down, and the tips of her hai curve inwards a bit. shiku's hair stretches down to just above her shoulders It is maintainable, but Shiku doesn't show a lot of concern in her physical looks very often, but they are decent enough. Her eyes are a pale grey, almost clear. Shiku's only wears charcoal black eyeliner, accompanied with a simgle layer of solid black eyeliner to match. The mascara coats both her upper and lower eye lashes. On a daily basis, Shilu's casual wear consists of a pure white tanktop that covers well. Layered over the tanktop is a one size too big, faded, and grey sweater. The sweater is somewhat baggy, and causes the sweater to slide down slightly past her shoulders. As a result, her bare shoulders show. This also causes the straps of her tanktop to be partially visible. Her hands are covered from the baggy long sleeves in length until the first joint just above her knuckles. She wears the sweater tucked into her black skirt that is lengthed to half way down the upper legs. For shoes, Shiku sports a simple pair of black converse. Personality Shiku has many qualities that make her liked or even disliked by others. She has a very stubborn personality. It can cause her to become too persistant at times, earning her titles such as: "annoying" or "won't shut up". But the female's quality does come with benefits as well! It becomes beneficial in certain areas like fights. Shiku's persistance will usually be that she'll never give up or stop. This happens at a fair balance of one half. She also has a tendancy to lose her temper quickly. She will lash out or snap at anyone, despite her relationship with him/her. Naturally, Shiku has very wired thought of extreme anxiety, concern, or even fear. But often, Shiku is an enjoyable person to be around. Although she has a poor sense of humor by cracking corny jokes, she still tries to find a way to make others laugh. Shiku is very fond of her family members, friends, and her partner, Tsumugari. History Shiku was born in Death City to Linn Araya and Christoph Araya on August 7th, 1998. Shiku has two sisters, Baleigh who is 12, and Kayla who is 16. At the age of 12, Shiku's abilities as a meister started to unveil. She enrolled in the DWMA at the age of 13, and didn't end up meeting her partner, Tsumugari, until six months later. Shiku met Tsumugari when there was an accident during school. What was that accident you may ask? Well, one day Shiku was walking down the hall, and Tsumugari rammed into her in the hallway. She had fallen, amd was offered a hand of help up by her future partner. I know this is not the greatest History of all for a Soul Eater OC, but I tried my best and am hoping she does not appeal to be a mary sue. Strengths Shiku is very limited when it comes to strengths. She is very strategetic and creative in battles or spars or even on a mission! She can plan things out rather easily if she has enough time. She is rather highly skilled in art if she has the courage and/or motivation! Weaknesses Shiku has multiples weaknesses that can slow her down. From her short temper to her impatience, she is rather out of the loop often. Shiku can tend to lose patience when having to wait on others, or just waiting in line! Her impatience is a massive portion to Shiku's rather short temper. She also is rather easily annoyed by the slightest noises or even just someone talking to her. Shiku also tends to have a negative outlook on things. She can be rather lowly self-esteemed due to her low levels of confidence. Category:Meisters Category:Female